


Heavenly Hands

by ClockworkMonarch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkMonarch/pseuds/ClockworkMonarch
Summary: It was a different kind of exhaustion that what he felt after a long mission. This type of exhaustion wasn’t satisfying, it manifested in a prickling in the eyes; an ache in his head; a throb in his back and a deep need to fall into the pillows and never awaken. Luckily, Rhyn Lavellan had someone to help him relax.





	Heavenly Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it's unclear, Rhyn is pronounced like "Rin".

The elf groaned as he slammed the door to his quarters shut. He’d spent an entire day planning and reading reports and working at the war table. He was exhausted.

It was a different kind of exhaustion that what he felt after a long mission. He came back from those aching everywhere, with only a few scrapes if he was lucky but also came a sense of satisfaction having achieved their goal or learned what he needed to know. This type of exhaustion wasn’t satisfying, it manifested in a prickling in the eyes; an ache in his head; a throb in his back and a deep need to fall into the pillows and never awaken. 

He staggered up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, fully prepared to fall asleep exactly as he was. His weariness was so great, he didn’t even notice the man waiting for him on his balcony.

“You know Amatus, if I didn’t know better I would think you awfully rude for ignoring such a handsome gentleman in your sleeping quarters.”

Rhyn found the energy to chuckle. “I’m sure you look as handsome as ever Dorian, but I’m afraid if I open my eyes my head will explode.”

Dorian found his way to the bed, sitting down next to the Inquisitor gently. “Long day?”

“You have no idea.”

He chuckled, looking down at the slimmer man. Rhyn was not the type Dorian usually found himself attracted to, but there was something about the man. His drive; his passion; the fierce look in his eyes before battle. There was nothing weak about him despite his size and Dorian couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Freckles marked his skin around his tattoos and his auburn hair was still tightly braided out of his face. 

The larger man reached out and slowly untied the braids in the elf’s hair, running through it with his fingers and massaging the scalp. The elf groaned in relief as he did so, he clearly hadn’t realised just how tight the braids were. Dorian leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead, and the elf hummed in appreciation. 

“Let me care for you Amatus,” he whispered. The elf nodded slowly, still not opening his eyes.

Dorian set about undressing the man, slowly. He pulled his boots off, smiling at the way the Inquisitor wiggled his toes once they were free. He lifted his lover gently into a sitting position, slowly pulling off his shirt and taking a moment to steal a brief kiss from him. Rhyn smiled but still said nothing. Dorian was now close enough to notice the dark bags under the Inquisitor’s eyes and the slight paleness to his skin.

“You work far too hard you know. Makes the rest of us seem quite lazy in comparison.”

The elf’s smile fell slightly. “There are so many relying on me. I can’t let them down.”

“You won’t. But you must take care of yourself. There’s nothing to gain from working yourself sick.” Before Rhyn could answer, Dorian pressed their lips together again briefly. Taking the hint to stop talking, Rhyn pressed his head into his lover’s shoulder and let the human wrap his arms around him. There the two stayed for some time, before Dorian realised that the elf was falling asleep. Taking him by the shoulders, he gently roused the other man. “Come on now, let’s get you into bed.”

Rhyn allowed Dorian to pull off his belt and trousers, leaving him naked. The human then stripped off himself, before climbing into bed with his lover. 

“Dorian?”  
“Yes Amatus?”

“Could you rub my back? It aches.”

The human chuckled. “Of course.”

Rhyn lay in the centre of the bed on his front as Dorian fetched the lavender oil the elf was so fond of. He cast a brief spell to warm the bottle, before pouring some onto his hands. He started between the shoulderblades, firmly rubbing out all the knots in his Inquisitors back. Rhyn wiggled appreciatively. Slowly, he worked his hands over Rhyn’s shoulders and down his back, while his lover groaned and arched into his touch. He certainly was tense.

“Your hands are heavenly, Dorian.” The elf mumbled into the pillows. The human smiled and pressed a kiss between his lovers shoulder blades. 

As Dorian’s hands reached Rhyn’s lower back, he let out a particularly sharp gasp. The mage pressed into the spot, kneading it as the Inquisitor let out the most appealing noises. He didn’t miss the way his hips were swaying gently, as if to encourage him to continue. So continue he shall.

Dorian gripped his lover’s arse and massaged the soft flesh, earning another groan from the Inquisitor. He hoped the elf was as turned on as he was, if not Dorian would likely have to toss and turn all night trying to will away his boner.

“Dorian… please.” Rhyn pushed his hips back into Dorians hands, allowing the mage to see how hard he was.

Well that answers that question. 

Applying more of the oil to his hands, he eased one finger into the Inquisitor. The elf gasped and pushed back against it lazily. Dorian could soon ease in another, and another, before Rhyn was squirming against him. He whined when the fingers pulled out, but was calmed by the feeling of Dorians cock rubbing against his hole.

“Are you sure about this? I could take you in my mouth instead, since you’re so tired.”

Rhyn sounded positively desperate when he responded. “I need you. Now.”

Who was Dorian to refuse? He adjusted his cock and pushed in slowly, giving the Inquisitor time to adjust. Before long he was shallowly thrusting into the smaller man. Rhyn let out soft gasps and moans as he pushed back against his lover.

The two were in no hurry. They fucked slowly and gently, focusing on enjoying themselves rather than their impending orgasms. Dorian kissed into the elf's neck and down his back as he went, savouring all the noises he could get from him. It wasn’t long before Rhyn was scrambling to grasp a hold of his cock, desperate to come as Dorian thrust into him. Dorian himself was close, speeding up as he reached his limit.

Rhyn was first, clamping down on Dorian and calling his name as he reached climax. This pushed Dorian over the edge, gripping the smaller man’s hips tightly as he came inside.

They were still for a moment, before Dorian pulled out of his lover and collapsed into the bed with him. The elf immediately curled into his side and Dorian wrapped himself around his Amatus.

“We should clean up.” Rhyn mumbled, clearly seconds away from falling asleep. Dorian kissed his forehead and whispered to him.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I've published so please be kind!


End file.
